À la recherche de mes boules!
by j'men baleck
Summary: Sasuke est ce qu'on appelle couramment : un Salopard. Il n'a de cesse de jouer avec les sentiments d'innocentes jeunes filles pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le Karma va le rattraper et lui enlever ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Aidé de son ami, il va entreprendre un long voyage de rédemption où il devra se faire accorder le pardon de toutes celles qu'il a offensé.


**_Yo ici j'men ^^_**

 ** _L'auteur de : "Un prof pas si charmant" et "Un duo presque parfait" pour ne citer quelles._**

 ** _On se retrouve en ce jour pour une nouvelle histoire intitulée : "À la recherche de mes boules!" Cette histoire ne sera pas posté ici mais dans mon recueil d'histoire "Bazar Stories", c'est donc là , si vous le souhaitez que vous pourrez suivre la suite de cette fan-fiction particulière. Ceci est un aperçu de ce qui vous attends._**

 ** _MAJ 27/09/2017_**

 ** _Ce chapitre est maintenant sans fautes et sans gluten ( le gluten c'est pas bon, le gluten c'est le diable ^^), il a été corrigé par Rozenn ma nouvelle bêta ( Gloire à elle!)._**

 ** _J'avoue avoir pensai, laisser tomber cette fiction car beaucoup de projets en cours, peu de temps et elle n'avait pas l'air de susciter un grand intérêt. Mais maintenant que j'ai une bêta et que j'ai vu qu'au moins deux personnes ont apprécié je vais me mettre à l'écriture de la suite._**

 ** _à très vite ^^_**

* * *

 **À la recherche de mes boules**

 **Un véritable connard**

 _Lundi, 11h45_

Sakura Haruno venait à peine d'atteindre avec un bonheur exquis la porte de son appartement, que dis-je,leur appartement. Elle venait de terminer un long périple : sept heures d'avion, trois heures de train avec, comme voisin, un enfant qui lui avait vomi dessus, puis une course poursuite pour attraper un taxi où elle s'était ramassée sur le goudron devant une foule hilare-ah, ces parisiens pas très sympa-, ensuite on lui avait volé deux de ses sept valises, et elle s'était fait agresser par la pluie, tremper jusqu'à l'âme avant de trouver enfin un car qui la ramènerait auprès de son prince.

Arrivée devant leur nid douillet, la jeune fille monta à toute vitesse les sept étages qui la séparaient de sa moitié. Le voyage avait été long, et "l'ascension" de l'appartement, rude, en témoignaient les innombrables gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son front. Malgré tout cela, Sakura était heureuse. Rien ne pouvait assombrir sa joie. Pourquoi? Il y avait deux jours, alors qu'elle était encore en Inde pour ses études, Sasuke, son amour, sa raison d'être, son bien-aimé avec qui elle sortait depuis une éternité -c'est-à-dire un mois-, lui avait demandé de venir en ces termes : « Ramène-toi au plus vite, j'ai un truc à te dire, taggada pink ». Pour elle, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : une demande en mariage !

– Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. À ses pieds fleurissait un magnifique chemin constitué de pétales de roses rouges dont la destination restait encore un mystère. Les yeux remplis d'amour, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment trouvé l'homme de ses rêves. « Qu'il est romantique » ! se dit-elle avant de reprendre sa route en suivant les indications écarlates qui jonchaient le sol.

– Sasuke, tu es là, mon cœur?

Pas de réponse.

Le brun devait sans doute se cacher avec une bague en diamant, attendant le meilleur moment pour faire sa demande. C'était, selon elle, la solution la plus probable.

– D'accord, je vais jouer le jeu! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton si jovial qu'il rendrait fou de joie le plus dépressif des suicidaires ou le plus malheureux des patients en phase terminale.

La jeune femme poursuivit sa route et atterrit dans la cuisine où reposait un plateau orné de fleurs de cerisier, de paillettes et de petits bonbons en forme de cœurs et encore des cœurs. Cette cuisine respirait l'amour.

– Ce n'est pas possible, cet homme est un cadeau du ciel ! s'exclama-t-elle, enivrée de passion pour cet être divin qui lui faisait office de petit ami.

Dans ce plateau, il y avait un bol copieusement garni de fraises recouvertes de chocolat et surplombées de crème Chantilly. Elle se jeta sur ce délicieux désert sans sommation et l'engloutit en quelques secondes. Une fois terminé, elle continua de suivre ce chemin de fleurs qui l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher, où plutôt leur lieu de débauche -c'est dire le nombre de fois où leurs coussins avaient été témoins de leurs ébats-.

– Oh mon dieu, dites-moi que je rêve!

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, la jeune étudiante en médecine laissa éclater ses sentiments :

– Sasuke-kun! Je t'aime trop!

Devant ses yeux grands ouverts trônait, suspendue au plafond, une gigantesque piñata en forme de cœur, portant fièrement la couleur capillaire de la Haruno et arborant en lettres capitales l'inscription "Je t'aime". Que pouvait-il y avoir à l'intérieur? Une bague en diamant, un collier de jade, un pendentif avec une énorme pierre précieuse, des escarpins de Louis Vuitton, une robe de créateur, une voiture ou tout ça à la fois? Le cerveau de Sakura était en ébullition.

Sakura ouvrit avec le plus grand soin du monde cette immense piñata pour trouver en son centre une boîte. Pas n'importe quelle boîte. Cette boîte avait un couvercle où était collée une photo. Pas n'importe quelle photo. Cette photo était celle du premier rendez-vous de Sasuke et Sakura. Elle avait été prise sur une grande roue et on pouvait voir les deux tourtereaux s'embrasser, l'un avec une pomme d'amour dans les mains et l'autre, une barbe à papa. Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent humides face à ces souvenirs heureux.

Après ce moment de nostalgie, elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte pour en découvrir le lettre. Voici ce qu'elle disait:

« Chère Sakura, ici Sasuke.

Comment as-tu trouvé les fraises? Succulentes, hein?

Bon, j'irai droit au but. Je te quitte. Je ne vais pas te dire de phrases du genre " Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi" car ce serait ridicule et faux. C'est vrai, c'est clairement pas ma faute si je suis trop bien pour toi. Tout ça pour te dire ciao !C'est mon mépris qui le pense mais ma main qui te l'écrit. Bye ».

Sakura était partagée entre tristesse, incompréhension et colère.

– Quel fils de p*** ! s'écria-t-elle en déchirant la photo de leur premier "date".

Soudain, une douleur au ventre mit la jeune fille aux cheveux rosés au sol. Elle se précipita alors à vitesse grand V vers les toilettes. Une diarrhée subite? Non, plutôt une violente et soudaine gastro. Une fois le déferlement terminé, Sakura attrapa le rouleau de papier pour se rendre compte qu'il ne restait qu'une seule feuille. Elle se dirigea, le jean à ses pieds, jusqu'au hall d'entrée, là où se trouvait l'étagère qui contenait la réserve de Lotus. Mais une fois ouverte, stupéfaction. Tous les rouleaux avaient disparu !

– Mais bordel, qui a fait ça?! Hein, c'est quoi, ça?!

Elle souleva une feuille soigneusement placée en évidence.

– « J'ai oublié de te dire, ces fraises ont été plongées dans du laxatif. Passe un bon moment :D ». SASUKE! UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEE!

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, devant une grande maison, le dénommé Sasuke, qui avait déjà oublié la rose, était en plein rendez-vous galant avec une autre de ses cibles.

– Atchoum!

– Un coup de froid, Sasuke-kun? lui demanda amoureusement la jeune fille.

– Tout va bien, Hinata-chan, c'est sûrement une jeune frivole qui s'extasie sur mon prénom, plaisanta-t-il avec le sourire.

– J'espère que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'une quelconque liaison?

– Évidemment que non, mon trésor, tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

– Sasuke-kun.

Le brun lui attrapa alors tendrement la main.

– Maintenant rentrons, Hinata d'amour, une surprise t'attend à l'intérieur ès tout, c'est un jour particulier, aujourd'hui.

– Particulier?

– Tu n'as pas oublié? On fête aujourd'hui nos un mois de relation mais surtout l'anniversaire de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Un être à la beauté éclatante, un être qui fait battre mon cœur, un être qui est à la fois ma maladie et mon médicament, un être que j'aime d'un amour profond, pur et inconditionnel.

– Qui est donc cet être ? demanda-t-elle, le visage devenu carmin.

– C'est toi, mon amour. Toi, Hinata Hyūga, la seule femme qui habite mon cœur.

Cette déclaration laissa la jeune Hyūga sans voix. Entendre autant de compliments de la bouche de son petit ami comblait de joie la jeune femme d'origine japonaise -encore une-. C'était un rêve éveillé.

– Bien, allons-y.

– Tu as l'air pressé, Sasuke. Y a-t-il une surprise qui m'attend à l'intérieur?

– _C'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, sale petite idiote_ , hurla l'Uchiha au fin fond de son âme. Entre et tu verras.

– Donne-moi au moins un indice.

– Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette journée restera dans ta mémoire, à jamais.

– « À jamais » ?

– Oui, à jamais.

– _Serait-ce une demande en mariage?_ Ok, allons-y.


End file.
